Selvatore Melrony
__NOEDITSECTION__ Selvatore “The Wolf” Melrony is the Acting Boss of the Melrony Crime Family, a syndicate that breeds chaos and anarchy in the heart of Stormwind City. He is infamous as a tyrant and murderer throughout the realm and is a direct threat to and rival of the Stormwind House of Nobles. His gangland tactics are responsible for the hardship and death of many locals and heroes alike. Description Appearance Selvatore was born an average man in appearance, but years of war both on the frontlines and the gangland has left him a scarred, nasty mess. His body has been brutalize by injury beyond repair, flesh furrowed and twisted in the wake of countless blades, fists, and bullets. In the aftermath of remains a face that, while not wholly unsightly, is rather homely in nature. Age has certainly been no friend of his, for his features snarl only further into in the midst of obscenities and leave him with something of a perpetual scowl. This disfigurement is redeemed, even if only in the slightest way, by the habitual grooming that keeps orderly not just the ever-paling waves atop his head but the coarse, white shadow of his beard. There is no laxness to his posture, head high over the thick column of his neck and broad shoulders bracing apart in a manner that seems to imply a martial background. It goes matched by the depth of his chest and the firming muscle over his middle, warped by slash and puncture alike in his past scuffles. In height and heaviness of limbs alone, he is matched by few his age, for the years have done little to sap the vigor of his thick limbs. The only fading shadow are that of old, inking elegant scripture scrawling out 'Elaine' upon his chest and elaborate strokes drawing down his back a pair of angelic wings, each feather masterfully worked into detail. It would perhaps be a beautiful sight if not contrasted by an ugly blotch of black on his bicep. Equipment The defensive antics utilized by Selvatore are simply crafted in the plain aim to deny blades and bullets their target if not skillfully maneuvered around his own insightful actions. Platemail, ornamented by a layer of thin, decorative bronze, guards him from an uncanny array of attacks which are scarred upon its cobalt painting. In return, his aggressive measures are best shown in the weaponry he carries. The longswords he wields are effective, even if simplistic with only strength of steel to enforce each wind-whistling stroke or piercing jab; they are adorned only by a single emerald embedded into each hilt. Their usage are undoubted for a faint staining has soaked into them. Should such a mundane approach fail, he keeps with him a sawn-off shotgun. It is of no unique merit, but like any gun of its kind it packs a powerful punch. This simplistic reliability has come to lean in his advantage; few ever expect to have their 'fool proof' plans turn upon their head by one who needs no ornate or high-tech weaponry to do such. Personality As one of the longest lasting crime lords in the history of Stormwind, Selvatore values his own code of honor and self preservation above all else. Whilst well spoken, his words often without formality and are littered with rude and vulgar behavior. Those around him would speak only his ruthless and vicious ways if not for the penalty of doing so. He is an opportunist, a man who can resist little temptation, and is is willing to turn on even his greatest ally if it will offer him great fortune. More often than not, he will spend days on end preparing for each and every situation he is to encounter, believing all around him are just as greedy and self serving as he. His lifestyle amongst his peers of confidence and prestige, always taunting his enemies and surrounding himself with exotic women, is but a ruse to the truth of his caged mind. In truth he is a nervous wreck, a man suffering from endless amounts of shellshock. With his growing age he fears the worst to come, hoping that his ultimate demise can be put off just one more day longer. Nothing could be more unsettling to him than to think that all of his schemes and his work would come to a smoldering nothing, that his enemies could prevail and he be forgotten like so many others. Philosophy and Politics Selvatore is an evil man and believes himself greater than any other in the scale of the world. He is a loyalist only to his own organization, but cares little for those beneath him and even less for those that suffer for his actions. In many ways he could be considered an anarchist, scorning the rule of law and its sense of its justice. Very rarely is a merciful man and is responsible for the deaths of countless men and women. He is even less accepting than he is merciful, only tempering his racism and misogyny when greed is involved. His staunch ambition is what drives him and for it he has lost loved ones and gone through great injury. Racism & Prejudice Like most men of volatility and closed mindedness, Selvatore is without a doubt a bigot. He is very subjective to women and those that would serve his group must put twice the work in of any man. He disdains the non-humans of Azeroth, especially the Undead whom he blame for the deaths of his friends and family in Stratholme. Even in casual conversation he often makes jabs of their skin tones and features and mocking those that would try to correct his error. There are but a handful of individual minorities who have earned enough of his respect to be excluded from such treatment. Yet there is no tolerance granted to the Horde. After facing them in the Second War he has deemed them enemies for life, seeing the orcs as nothing more than monsters to be exterminated at the earliest convenience. Even after their aid in the world conflicts, Selvatore sees those that side with them as disgusting, foul race-traitors. The Light Selvatore is far from a pious man, but his belief in the light in certain. It is unfortunate for him that his actions have alienated him from the priestly orders he would agree with wholly. His antics against the Alonsus Chapel and the Church of the Holy Light have made him an enemy of the light. Hatred for the Crown The Culling of Stratholme has never left the mind of Selvatore. He sees no difference in the restored House of Wrynn and the tainted House of Menethil or any other royal blood in Azeroth. In truth, he attributes the same tyrannical face to all royalty. There had been a time he would've rejoined the Alliance and fought in the third war, but such days are passed. Now he never speaks of his service in the army or great battles he fought in, seeing only shame in his servitude to the crown. He has spent a good portion of his time in Stormwind to strip the 'establishment' of their power and get vengeance. His hatred has gone as far as to tear asunder foreign Tanari governments and instill anarchy in smaller kingdoms. Romance and Relationships Throughout his entire life Selvatore has truly been afraid of commitment. He has been engaged several times, but always did he get cold feet just weeks before the marriage. His taste in women has often been very skewed and without class, favoring the harlots and floozies over respectable and loving women. He surrounds himself with temptation in all its forms, debauchery and hedonism making up much of his laxed time. In his waning years he looks on at his own demise and regrets his many failures at love. History Beginnings (18 P.C. - 11 L.C.) Selvatore Melrony was born to Antonio Melrony, the Acting Boss of the Melrony Crime Family, and his wife Carmela. His upbringing was one of terrible influence and violence, even during the age of peace before the Orcish Wars. Early Life Like many born to criminal parents, Selvatore's birth was but a footnote to their own personal problems. There was no momentous celebration of his coming into the world, but merely a small gathering of trusted friends and family in the slums of Stratholme. Even as the first born and heir to his father's legacy, he was seen as a hindrance meant to be locked away somewhere. He thought himself cursed as a boy, knowing not a father's love and seeing only violence around him. Selvatore's youth was abundant with fighting, drinking, and exposure to matters far more mature than appropriate for his age. The only escape from such routines were the love of his mother, however conditional it may have been. She was a broken woman, beaten and abused, but her friendship softened the blow of his father's unforgiving ways, providing and escape for the boy as came to understand the gangland. His father was a volatile man always in a drunken haze, a way of life that would alienate his son for years to come. Luckily the old man was always on business handling the affairs of the criminal underworld and would not return home for days at a time. Selvatore truly hated the man, but he respected him like any child would their father. The Second War and The Aftermath Growing up like Selvatore did made him look for a way out, any way out, and so he turned to the one place that would whisk him away – the army. He enlisted long before the draft and was thrust into the front lines of the Alliance of Lordaeron's war against the Horde. It did not take long for Selvatore to regret his decision, in fact, his life did not look so bad when facing down the tremendous orcs. Each and every day was not about honor or duty, and certainly there was no glory to be had. It was survival just like at home, just like in the streets, survival. He hoped to wake up the next morning without a blade in his neck, and prayed to the gods that he'd make it through the grueling day to slumber once more. It was bloodshed and death all around him, each battle numbing him more and more to the goodness that once rested in his soul. After years of serving as sergeant in the rustic foothills of battlefields afar, Selvatore was discharged and sent home, but his home had been destroyed. The orcs razed Stratholme in their attacks on the northern provinces and left it a burning rubble with its people scattered and in disarray. There were no celebrations, at least not in the slums, where the people suffered so heavily and the returning soldiers were left without work. No matter where he looked, there was no place for him, no where to take a man whose only applicable skill was war. His sins were to haunt him for the rest of his life it seemed. Criminal Origins (12 L.C. - 22 L.C.) (wip) The Undead Scourge (23 L.C. - 32 L.C.) (wip) Stormwind City (33 L.C. - Current) Never in the history of mankind has there ever been such a collection of powerful people loitering about the same city. It was a place of ample wealth and even greater potential. Being the last great bastion of humanity, it was certain Selvatore would make this his new home. Shortly after arriving, he and his people began operations. They ran their business out of a small manor in Elwynn Forest, using it as a hidden staging point against the other criminal elements. The Ishuran War While it started off slow, the Family grew in power and delivered a devastating blow not more than a few months later. In a grueling gang-war that turned the entirety of Stormwind into a battleground, Selvatore led his forces against the foreign influence of Ishura. Many rival gangs threw their banners in with the small Tanari kingdom, but only to see them burned. His tactics and soldiers, who were comprised mainly of military veterans and plated mercenaries, were far superior to the mere numbers of his enemies and so the foreign nation was plunged into chaos and left to writhe in its own failure. This event resonated far across the world and left a mark that no one saw coming. War like never seen before in the criminal underworld exploded leaving hoards of criminals to test their mettle against Selvatore. In Recent Times Selvatore and his band of ruffians continue to act out in the city, shaking down business for tribute and murdering the innocent. His people roam Stormwind beating its citizens profusely and have struck of wave terror and violence that rallies more to its cause daily. Where his name is said, the Family has already taken influence, seen an unseen. Affiliations Allies The Family Main Page: Melrony Crime Family Selvatore, by the birthright of his father, stands as the head of the Melrony Crime Family. It is the weapon in which he uses to create chaos and flood his coffers with gold. Corruption in the Keep Main Page: Stormwind House of Nobles It is no secret that the House of Nobles is but the most corrupt entity in the realm. It bred the likes of Edwin VanCleef and harbored the dragon queen, Onyxia. It is only suiting that a man with a bounty on his head would have such influence in its inner workings. Selvatore has spent years undermining its authority and instilling his own corrupt cast of puppets. They are his web of ears, listening forever to the whispers of his sworn enemies and knowing their moves ten paces in advance. The Subjugated In truth, there are no allies to Selvatore. There are the oppressed citizens of Old Town and the slums of Stormwind who would throw their banners in with the Family solely for their own well being. They have lived long enough under his tyranny to know that to disobey his people and deny them their racketeering is to pay dire consequences. When crimes are committed, they keep their head low. When his name is spoken, their tongues go silent, for a rat is synonymous with a deadman. Enemies Scales of Justice Main Page: Stormwind City Guard The shield of defense for Stormwind and her people against Selvatore is the Guard. It is an eternal that will never end. Forever there will be crime and forever there will be those willing to put their lives on the line to stop it. Some scholars would argue this is a natural cycle, but the common man has no illusion as to whom is good and whom is evil. The Shadowy Rivals .]]While there was an argument to be made that Selvatore was always the most ruthless man in the room, he was certainly not the most clever. In the wake of the Defias Brotherhood, other entities had came to Stormwind long before he and had established powerful footholds in the various districts. Even to this day much of his time has been spent warring against these various factions. They come in many faces and with different names, but to him they are all but the same task. At times he has been known to ally these groups, others to subjugate them, and on occasion he has obliterated them. Such things have been no easy task and he has come close to death in many brawls. Heroes of Azeroth Main Page: Heroes of Azeroth Sometimes Selvatore's schemes have been far too devious and in those moments it is more than mere guards needed to stop him. Usually of the Alliance faction, the Azerothian Heroes have put their lives on the line to stop him and the Family. Many have died by his hand, great men and women who have faced down the greatest foes of mankind. Still, they have kempt his great onslaught more than once and will continue to persevere against even his most wicked plans. Trivia *Selvatore's gear is crafted by NiaTech. Quality Gilnean Engineering. *Thanks to a freak accident, Selvatore has the disease Squaids. *Selvatore is very picky about his alcohol and will only drink bourbon. *Secretly, Selvatore keeps the evil, cannibal, rapist, Edgar Von SteelLame's '''head in a jar after defeating and disbanding the '''MelKony Crime Family. Thankfully, the memory of this terrible, terrible edgegod had faded over time. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Stratholme Category:Rogues Category:Criminals Category:Melrony Crime Family